


The Hunter's Pup

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, Monster Hunters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Follow the adventures of Gabriel Reyes and his adopted son Jesse as they take on the struggles of the supernatural world and try to live as a normal, functional family.Anything but that happens.Note: this is basically just here for me to practice writing and hopefully get better at it. Sorry that it sucks right now.





	The Hunter's Pup

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta read. You'll probably find grammar mistakes or spelling errors. Just correct me if you do. Also, tell me if you want more of this trash because yeah, this chapter is short compared to others planned. It's really just a pilot.
> 
> AlSO McBork is a filler name and I need suggestions. Please. Any. Help this poor person who's terrible at titles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gabriel Reyes, a monster hunter apart of a large organization tasked with keeping the human race safe from supernatural threats, adopts a child, it is only after a few months that he realizes a bit too late that the kid has been keeping some pretty big secrets from him.

Years of monster hunting have trained him to wake at the slightest of sounds.

It's been happening more often, with an eleven year old kid in the house now, but Gabe has slowly been learning the difference between a hungry child in the middle of the night, and a werewolf or ghoul creeping in through the window to feast. His heart nearly stops beating as he deciphered which of the two it was, tonight.

Scratching. Faint, sharp nails against his wooden living room floor, just beyond his sight. Jesse's room wasn't far, and he prayed this was one of those nights that the boy had closed his door before heading off to bed. To think that nothing is stopping whatevers out there from getting to Jesse is a thought that made Gabe want to throw up.

And so, Gabriel crept out of the covers and sheets, careful not to make any loud noises. The smooth floor was cold against his bare feet, as he slowly made his way out of his own room and into the short hallway that connected his and Jesse's room to the rest of their small house.

From here, he could see Jesse's wide open door and the living room. And in it, he watched as something shifted in the shadows, it whined loudly as its nails continued to scratch up Gabe's floor. If he knew better, the thing sounded in pain or distress. But Werewolves were smart, he knew. It may have been trying to coax him over to pounce.

As he continued on, he quickly made it to Jesse's door. He didn't look in, kept his eyes trained on the squirming monster in his living room, but he reached back and grabbed the handle, shutting his sons door as quietly as he could.

He knew the werewolf would hear him. It was inevitable. 

Its head perked up, ears shooting forwards as golden eyes stared down the former Commander. Those eyes, they glowed in the darkness around them.

The wolf seemed to panic at the sight of him. It whined again, ears pinned to its head as it scrambled to its shakey feet. It was unstable, nearly falling over more than once. Gabriel knew, that this had meant it had only recently shifted. In his house, possibly.

It tried to run, but ended up knocking into the coffee table. It earned a yelp from the wolf, having rammed its left side straight into the piece of furniture.

Gabriel, who had slowly made his way into the room, could now see the beast at whole. It was young, he realized. Not the full size of an adult, and still had quite a ways to go before it would reach its adulthood.

He knew quite a bit about this type of monster. Gabe had had a lot of contact with werewolves in the past, and had learned many valuable things about them 

Its fur was a deep red-ish brown, and the little thing was pretty shaggy looking, it somewhat resembled a German Shepherd to Gabe.

He was about to act- to try and subdue the young beast, when he turned to the thump of footsteps. Connected to the living room was the front door and their porch. They got louder, until without warning, a small head of blond hair poked up through the window.

Angela.

Angela Ziegler was his neighbours daughter, and a friend of Jesse. While she was two years older than him, the two had instantly hit it off and often had sleepovers at her house, just across the street. But Gabe felt his stomach fill with dread- and confusion. Why was she here? And why at three in the morning? Before he could shout, to warn her, the door was swung open, and in popped the little angel herself.

She looked at Gabe first, and then at the werewolf, eyes washing over the small monster.

"Mr. Reyes?"

She asked, eyes now locked onto him instead.

Her brow was creased, it created wrinkles in her nose and forehead. She frowned.

Slowly, she stepped into the house further, towards him, towards the wolf. She kicked off her yellow sneakers on her feet and was left in nothing but her socks and the pale blue nightgown she had worn on her way in.

"Angie, sweety. Don't come any closer. It's okay, I can handle this."

He was ignored. Angela continued approaching the wolf, who had locked eyes with her. They seemed to communicate just through that, a conversation Gabriel wouldn't get to be apart of.

And suddenly, she started to run the small distance left. Gabe reached forward, tried to grab her and keep her away from the wolf, but the thirteen year old was far too quick and slippery. She was already at the wolfs side, who had finally moved in her direction before they tumbled together.

Gabriel nearly had a heart attack, going to dive for Angela. At first, he had thought the wolf was attacking her. But once all the movement stopped, he became extremely confused.

Angie was clinging to the wolf, arms looped around its neck as she now stared at Gabe. She looked scared. Of him? 

"Please don't hurt him, Mr. Reyes. He can't help the shifting, it just happens! I swear, sir, he hasn't hurt anyone before!"

Gabe was taken aback. His eyes widened, having not expected the night to take such a turn.

"And who _exactly_ would he be?"

Angela paused. She stood as still as stone, before her blond head of hair turned back to the wolf. Yet another conversation between minds. After a whole minute, she turned back towards Gabe. Apparently, they had come to a decision.

She didn't look him in the eye, just at his chest, his feet, hers, anywheres but his eyes.

Angie's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper when she spoke next 

"Jesse."


End file.
